poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Sora's Adventures of Babes in Toyland
Plot The film begins as if it were a stage play presented by Mother Goose (and her wise-cracking, talking goose companion, Sylvester) about two nursery rhyme characters, Mary, Mary Quite Contrary and Tom the Piper's Son, who are about to be married. Also, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were Invited. At the same time, the miserly and villainous Barnaby is hiring two crooks, Gonzorgo and Rodrigo, to throw Tom into the sea and steal Mary's sheep, thus depriving her of her means of support, and forcing her to marry Barnaby instead. (Mary has just come into a huge inheritance of which she is obviously unaware, but somehow–it is never explained how–Barnaby knows about it and intends to get it for himself.) After bopping Tom on the head with a hammer and tying him in a bag, the two henchmen, dimwitted Gonzorgo and silent Roderigo, pass by a gypsy camp. They decide to sell Tom to the Gypsies instead of drowning him in order to collect a double payment. Gonzorgo and Roderigo return and tell Mary, Barnaby, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and the citizens of Mother Goose Land that Tom has accidentally drowned. They show Mary a phony letter in which Tom tells her that he is abandoning her for her own good and that she would be better off marrying Barnaby. Mary, believing she is destitute, reluctantly accepts the proposal from Barnaby. Barnaby unknowingly arranges for the same gypsies that have Tom to provide entertainment for the marriage. Tom, disguised in drag as the gypsy Floretta, reveals himself and Barnaby pursues the frightened Gonzorgo and Roderigo, furious at their deception. One of the children and Sora and His Friends informs Mary of some sheep tracks leading into the Forest of No Return. The children, still eager to find their sheep, sneak away into the forest to search for the missing sheep. The trees of the forest come to life and capture them. Tom, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mary follow and find the children in the forest telling stories about the live trees, which, at the moment, seem like ordinary ones. They camp out for the night, and in the morning the trees once again come to life and inform the family that they are now in custody of the Toymaker in Toyland. Excited by this, the group happily continues on, escorted part of the way by the trees. Through the windows of The Toymaker's house they watch the Toymaker's rather incompetent apprentice, Grumio, present a new machine that makes toys without any manual labor. Overjoyed, the Toymaker speeds up the machine to such a high rate that it explodes, destroying every toy in the factory. The family comes in and offers to help make more toys in time for Christmas. Grumio also presents another invention, one that shrinks things down to toy size, and if it were used on anything more than once, the shrunken object would disappear completely. Barnaby, who had been spying on everyone, shrinks down the Toymaker, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tom. When Barnaby's henchmen see him threatening to give Tom two servings of the shrinking formula, they abandon Barnaby and run. They, too, are shrunken to toy size and locked up with Tom, Sora, Donald and Goofy in a birdcage. Barnaby awakens Mary and starts a marriage ceremony threatening to destroy Tom, Sora, Donald, and Goofy if she resists, and to destroy the Toymaker if he refuses to marry the couple. While the Toymaker delays the marriage Tom sneaks away with the help of Gonzorgo and Roderigo, and returns with an army of toy soldiers to fight Barnaby. Barnaby easily demolishes the toy soldiers, and is about to obliterate Tom with another dose from the shrink gun, but Mary destroys it with a toy cannon. The liquid splatters all over Barnaby and shrinks him to Tom's new size. He is challenged to and engages in a sword duel with Tom which he loses. After the fight is over, Grumio once again presents a new invention, this time returning people to their original size. It is promptly used on Tom, the Toymaker, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Gonzorgo and Roderigo–but not on Barnaby. Tom and Mary are married and everyone lives happily ever after. Trivia Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo from 2012 and the 3 Stooges (Curly, Moe, and Larry) will be Guest Starring in This Film. No one will be Working for Baranby. Sylvester have been Revelaed to be a Cousin of Donald Duck. Category:Blog posts